An Internet search engine may utilize a set of search terms and possibly a location input by the user to search for relevant results. As an example, the user may input the search term “restaurant” and the location “San Diego.” The search engine may then search for results in San Diego. Rather than use location input from a user, search engines operating on a user's mobile device may take location information received from the user's mobile device and utilize the received location information to provide the user with relevant search results. As an example, the user of the mobile device may enter the search term “restaurant,” and the search engine operating on the user's mobile device may also receive location information from the user's mobile device indicating the user is in San Diego. The search engine may then only return results for restaurants located in San Diego.
Whether utilizing user-entered search terms, or a combination of user-entered search terms and current location information, a drawback of current search engines is that they return results that are relevant to users at the time and location that the searches are run. Current search engines cannot account for a user's travel plans, user behavior patterns, the user's schedule or calendar, or time predictive search terms, such as “tonight” or “tomorrow.” Thus, while current search engines can determine that the user is in the San Diego airport, the search engine cannot determine that the user is awaiting a flight to New York City and use that information to conduct a search relevant to New York City. Additionally, all devices a user may run a search are not necessarily mobile and/or configured to determine current location. The lack of a location determination capability in such devices may reduce the usefulness of searches.